Fighting Unfairly with Persuasion
by Bluley
Summary: COMPLETE Set after season 6. What happens next? Leo needs answers, Piper needs her family, Paige needs to help her innocent and some nasty demons need to be vanquished.
1. Part 1

She opened one eye and looked at the clock and smiled. Mmmmmm 8.30. Bliss. The smile stretched further. Leo must be here, taking care of the boys, allowing her to get some rest. It was funny even after all this time apart he could make her feel safe, that everything would be alright. It was a shame that it was just an illusion, a shame that he did no more. She had hoped it would be different, when Chris was born, when they had saved Wyatt, that Leo would realise how much they needed him, would want to be with them. She sighed. That wasn't true, he obviously did want to be with his sons, she would often hear the sounds of giggling coming from the nursery or the sound of him gently singing them lullabies, but if she went in, she was greeted by an apologetic smile, a hurried excuse and the site of disappearing orbs. It was obvious that he was avoiding her, and the guilt that her desperate need of him caused.  
  
She got up quickly, her good mood gone. OK. If he didn't want her, fine. There was no point in kidding herself that there were other fish in the sea, she know that now. There was no other Mr Right, no other alternative happy ever after. But she could spare herself this, this humiliation. Spare both of them the embarrassment of her unrequited feelings. From now on there would be no need for him to avoid her as she would be avoiding him first. 


	2. Part 2

In an office block across town Ann, a tall capable looking woman, with a pleasant if panicky face shouts out of her office  
  
"Janice! Janice help!. Janice I am..."  
  
A Janice's head appears around the doorframe "Suppose to be meeting the new chairman of the board in 5 minutes? Yes I know"  
  
"Well I can't find..."  
  
"Your report on the departments staff details?" Janice holds out the folder with a smile.  
  
Ann stops panicking and looks at her gratefully "Have I told you that you are a complete star and I couldn't function a day without you?"  
  
"Only in English, however, I have heard the language of currency is ever so much more eloquent"  
  
Ann laughs "Hey I'm grateful not generous. Seriously Janice, Thank you. Wish me look"  
  
Ann hurries out of the door clasping the folder and runs along the corridor, panting as she finally reaches a plush waiting area outside an imposing, slightly ajar door. From beyond the door comes the sound of voices getting louder. Intrigued, Ann creeps to a crack in the door and observes a man and woman screaming at each other while another man, sitting behind a desk, looks on with almost obscene enjoyment. The sitting man abruptly turns and looks directly at Anne, who steps back embarrassed. Flustered she sits down and seconds later the two protagonists leave the office looking bewildered and scared.  
  
Eventually the man calls Ann in. "Ms Welton, Ann, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
Mentally cursing her own stupidity and nosiness, Ann tries to appear cool, appear as though she had not been caught poking her nose in what was patently not her business "Mr Tagris, thank you for giving me the opportunity to discuss my ideas with you"  
  
Eager to repair any poor first impressions that she may have made, Ann starts to pull open her files, "I have jotted down a few ideas that might be of inter..."  
  
A disturbing humming noise distracts her and she looks up concerned to see Mr Tagris's face unnaturally wrinkle and darken. She steps forward asking if he is ok and then jumps back, gasping, as his form suddenly separates into thousands of grotesque tiny winged demons rising quickly in the air. Terrified Ann opens her mouth to scream as the black mass hurtles towards her covering her eyes, swarming down her throat, oozing through her skin. Biting, scratching, devouring her from inside out. Ann gasps for breath as her lungs disintegrate away and the hoarse sound seems to linger after her breath and substance have gone. The black cloud forms a silhouette were she was standing for a few seconds before dispersing, leaving behind only the files that Ann had brought with her.  
  
Humming gently the swarm slowly reforms back to Tagris who steps forward to collect the files. Looking composed he smiles affably, saying "Well, Ms Welton, I do believe that you will prove a credit to the team" 


	3. Part 3

Back at the Manor, Leo and Phoebe talk.  
  
"Phoebe shush! Keep you voice down. Piper will hear and you will wake Chris". Leo gently rocks Chris in his arms as he speaks.  
  
"Are you mad? You think she won't notice that you've gone? What if you don't come back Leo. What do I tell her then? Piper, Leo just slipped off into the future, to visit your, possibly psychotic-stroke-dead, sons and who knows what's happened to him. I didn't bother to tell you at the time, because....."  
  
Seeing his face she stops and gently touched his cheek. "I am sorry Leo. I didn't mean to be flippant. I know what this is doing to you, I just think that you need to speak to Piper about it, she has a right to know, well everything. She still cares about you, you do know that right?"  
  
"I, I can't think about that right now. I can't even be in the same room with her. Listening to her talking to Chris, about how handsome he will be, how brave, what a hero. Speculating about what he is doing now in his shiny new life. You saw what Prue's death did to her Phoebe, how can I even begin to tell her about Chris and I can't lie to her, I never could. Don't you see I am doing this as much for her as for me. I have to know. We both need to know what happened to him. If he's.... still there"  
  
"But what about the Elders, doesn't this break just about every rule there is? I mean of the ones that you haven't already shattered?"  
  
"That's why I need to do it now. I am not exactly on anyone's Christmas list up there, and I don't know how long I will be still able to do this"  
  
Phoebe looks at him appalled "They can't seriously be planning to punish you for, well Gideon, because that's terrible. You stopped a killer, you restored the cosmic balance, you saved the day when they sat on their collective asses, they should be giving you medals and parades. Leo, you have done nothing wrong"  
  
"No?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Phoebe, Elders, aren't supposed to be violent, Elders, aren't supposed to work alone, Elders aren't supposed to become personally involved in the world, Elders are not supposed to put any individuals above the common good, Elders are definitely not supposed to father children, Oh and Elders are particularly not allowed to murder other Elders. – That's considered quite a biggie. Phoebe you've got to know that Gideon wasn't the only one that thinks my son will become the ultimate evil. To a lot of the Elders his actions were understandable."  
  
"What will they do to you? "  
  
"I don't know. Neither do they, yet. It's a big thing up there, apparently this is the first time one Elder has killed another, but they have to reach some sort of decision soon, that's why we have to do this now. So, will you help me or not? I need you Phoebe." He touches her hand. "Please, I can't do this alone"  
  
OK, Ok. Jees! Now I know where Chris got his ability to wear me down. What do you need me to do?  
  
"I need you to recreate the potions we made to send me and Chris to the future. Gideon somehow tampered with the original ones. I have some things I need to do before I go."  
  
He smiles at her as he puts Chris in his crib. "Thanks Phoebe. I won't forget this" and he orbs out just as Piper opens the door.  
  
"Piper!, Hi! You just missed Leo"  
  
Piper eyes her sourly "He will be devastated" 


	4. Part 4

Piper enters the kitchen carrying Wyatt and sees Paige preparing to leave  
  
"Hey you, and gorgeous nephew number 1." She goes to ruffle Wyatt's hair. "You're running late today, did Chris keep you up?"  
  
"No. Actually it's the opposite, a full nights sleep for the 3rd night running. I am even thinking of going to the club"  
  
"Ooooh lucky you. So Superdad is still around then. I am so pleased Piper, you two deserve to be together"  
  
Piper abruptly changes the subject with "So a whole week at the temp job, have you found your innocent yet?"  
  
"No, and its getting kind of freaky. I am beginning to wonder if they've screwed up and it's just a regular job after all. Although I have to say if the innocent turns out to be my boss, there is a good chance I might just step to one side and offer to hold the demon's coat. This has got to be the most miserable place I have ever worked" she leaves with a cheery "See Yah!". 


	5. Part 5

Page is sat in her cubical trying, and failing, to strike up a conversation with the woman next to her, who in turn is trying, and succeeding to ignore Paige, while openly pouring alcohol into an empty coffee mug. "So worked here long?"  
  
The woman just stares at Paige blankly before going back to her drink.  
  
"Well OK, then" Bored, Paige looks around and is relieved when her mobile phone rings. Its Phoebe. ""Hey, hi, thank you, thank you, thank you for calling. You would not believe how much I need to talk to someone sane about now"  
  
"Happy to help, but I am not so sure about the sane part, that's partly why I am calling. Do you think you could meet me for lunch? I need to talk to you away from Piper. Its about Leo"  
  
"Sure if you're paying and even surer if we are going somewhere posh. I get off at 12, how about..."  
  
Paige's desk stands facing the door to her boss's office and her attention is caught when the door opens and Janice runs out crying. Ann, stands briefly the doorway looking after the weeping woman with a sickeningly satisfied expression on her face. Her eyes scan the room, lingering momentarily on Paige, before she turns, re-entering her room.  
  
"Sorry, Phoebs, I've got to go". Paige hangs up, and with a look of disgust at the unconcerned drinking woman she goes off to look for Janice, eventually finding her, huddled on the floor, still sobbing, in the toilets.  
  
"Hey, its Janice right?" Paige crouches down beside her " I kind of saw what went on in Ann's office. That woman's a complete cow, totally out of order. You must be a total saint to work with her"  
  
Janice stares at her for a moment and then grabs Paige's throat, pulling both of them up and screams into her astonished face "DO YOU THINK THAT I'M A MORON? I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING. THINK YOU CAN TRICK ME BITCH? THINK THAT YOU CAN TAKE MY PLACE? WELL I AM NOT GOING WITH OUT A FIGHT."  
  
Paige breaks away, her shirt tearing in the process "HEY! Don't start taking it out on me"  
  
Janice's reply, of a well-placed right hook, takes Paige off guard and she falls back smacking her head on a cubical. Fizzing with rage herself now, Paige launches herself at Janice, punching and kicking blind to reason and pity. 


	6. Part 6

"Phoebe?" Leo walks into the conservatory and pulls up sharply when he sees Piper. She is reading to Wyatt who is sitting contentedly in his mother lap. Chris is sleeping in his basket nearby. The scene is enchanting to Leo and despite his worries he smiles.  
  
"Hey Piper."  
  
She doesn't look up, merely interrupts her story to say, "She went out"  
  
Leo is surprised. "Sorry, what?"  
  
"Phoebe went out." She carries on reading.  
  
"Oh" He moves closer. "Ah, Dougle Dragon he loves that"  
  
Piper doesn't speak or look up; she just carries on reading, it dawns on Leo that she has not looked at him since he entered the room.  
  
"Piper, are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, of course not"  
  
"Dad da" Wyatt takes advantage of this gap in his reading to reach out for Leo, taking Piper by surprise and almost falling off her knee. Both Piper and Leo grab for him, their hands become a confused tangle around their son. Despite themselves they begin to laugh and each feels a lightness they have missed.  
  
"Leo.."  
  
The moment is interrupted as Leo suddenly looks up and orbs out. Piper slumps back, crushed again. She is startled when Leo reappears holding a struggling, writhing Paige.  
  
"Get off me! Leo put me down now! Its not fair she started it"  
  
Piper goes to help restrain Paige looking at Leo for an explanation  
  
"I don't know, all of a sudden I felt her murderous intensions, I think that she was going to kill her Piper" He lets go of Paige as she suddenly goes limp in his arms.  
  
"Who? Who was she going to kill? Will somebody PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON" The sound of her shouting wakes Chris who begins to cry. "Great! OK. Leo go get Phoebe, GO! Paige start talking and you" she says picking Chris up and rocking him gently "go back to sleep"  
  
Leo orbs out and then quickly returns with Phoebe. Everyone looks at a subdued Paige. She tries to ignore them.  
  
Exasperated, Piper asks "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" off Piper's look she adds, "I don't know. I was talking to this woman at work, she was upset, she tore my shirt..."  
  
"I think you will find she tore my shirt" Phoebe looks annoyed, but shuts up as Piper glares at her  
  
"Your shirt, and then all of a sudden I was furious, angrier than I have ever been in my life and I just, I just wanted to kill her." She looks at her hands.  
  
Concerned Phoebe puts an arm around her, "How are you feeling now honey?"  
  
"I don't know. Awful. Ashamed. Guilty. Like I have let you all down, I could have really hurt her, maybe I did" she looks up at them. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
Phoebe and Piper exchange looks "Andras?"  
  
"Who?" Paige is confused.  
  
"Some demon that infects people with rage, but we vanquished him" Phoebe looks at Leo "Didn't we?"  
  
Piper snorts "I hate it when they come back" she notices Leo's distracted expression, it's the one he has when he is being called by the Elders and she is surprised when he doesn't leave "Aren't you going to find out what they want? They might actually have some information about this"  
  
Leo shakes his head "No. We don't need them. In answer to your question Phoebe, yes, Belthazar did vanquished Andras, and no, Piper, he has not come back"  
  
"That's a shame, 'cos I could have enjoyed vanquishing his sorry ass"  
  
Leo continues, "It sounds like a Tagris. They are demons that feed off negative human emotions, not just rage, although anger is a favourite because it is so infectious. I know that some of the Elders suspected there might be one operating in the area. I am sorry Paige I hadn't realised that it might be where you are working".  
  
Paige opens her mouth to say something tart, then remembers why Leo may have been preoccupied, and thinks better of it; she covers the gap by taking the fussing Chris from Piper's arms as Phoebe probes Leo with questions.  
  
"So let me get this straight. Evil demons, that feed on negative emotions, don't prowl around war zones, funeral parlours or hospital wards they set up at people's places of work? That doesn't make any sense"  
  
"Hey don't underestimate how much misery someone's job might cause their family" Piper spits out, and then occupies herself with Wyatt as they all look at her.  
  
There is an awkward silence before Leo carries on "Piper is right. Although they are happy to feed on the intense feelings at the places you mention they prefer the continual drip of feelings like fear, ambition, anger, frustration, despair. It's a bit like, why be a hunter-gatherer when you can grow your own designer misery. You can't underestimate this" He pauses momentarily distracted by a call from the Elders before continuing. "Setting up at an office is perfect cover. They can operate undetected for years and the people they infect, go home to infect their friends and family and then bring all that collective energy back to work with them".  
  
"So how do we kill them, because I do not want to feel that again?" says Paige, still shaken.  
  
"Oh that's not too big a problem, they are relatively low level demons that tend to work alone. You just need to make sure you get all of their bits, otherwise they can reform"  
  
"All of their what?"  
  
"Bits. Mostly they just infect people with their presence, but when they attack they tend to disperse into tiny parts and invade their victims to destroy them from within"  
  
The three sisters just stare at him in horror.  
  
"What? You will be fine" he looks up, again distracted by an inaudible call, and then says meaningfully in Phoebe's direction "I have to go now"  
  
Piper's annoyed. "I need you to watch the boys"  
  
Leo again looks meaningfully at Phoebe, "Phoebe can watch the boys, she still doesn't have any active powers and I don't think it's a power of three thing" with that he orbs out, leaving Piper glaring at the place where he stood. 


	7. Part 7

Paige and a disgruntled Piper orb into the toilets where Paige's recent battle took place. Paige starts looking around carefully  
  
"Paige! What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for blood, bits of limbs, possibly a CSI chalk circle"  
  
"Found anything?"  
  
"Nah. Either she's still alive or they have really good cleaners here" She looks at Piper carefully then adds, "So what was all that between you and Leo, shouldn't you two be all second honeymooney about now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No what? No as in No you shouldn't be second honeymooney?"  
  
"No as in No, we are not going to talk about this" she continues before Paige can argue, "What we are going to discuss is our battle plan. Do we have one?"  
  
"Well I thought that we could start with Ann, my boss, she's really creepy and as far as I can see she is a one woman misery factory. Can you do that freezing only innocents thing?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well if she freezes we make our excuses and leave, if she doesn't..."  
  
"I blow her up. Good plan".  
  
"I thought so; quick, final and doesn't require us to get the grandfather clock repaired afterwards".  
  
They set off towards Ann's office  
  
"Piper?.."  
  
"Still not talking about it"  
  
They continue in silence. When they reach Paige's open plan office the drinking woman is gone, but Paige is somewhat taken aback to see Janice. Janice is sat with her back to them, frantically looking through files and muttering to herself. Paige grabs her sister's arm, whispering, "Piper, it's her"  
  
Piper looks round "Who? Evil Demon Boss Lady?"  
  
"No, the woman who attacked me" then under her breath "the woman I tried to kill"  
  
Just then, Janice looks around; she has dried blood on her face and the start of a black eye. Her blouse is missing most of its buttons and has been badly repaired with staples. She looks wild and on noticing Paige she starts screeching, "Keep away from me. I will call the police. Help! Help! I am being attacked! Fire! FIRE!  
  
Paige makes a move towards her, desperate to shut Janice up. "Piper freezer her"  
  
"I can't. Someone might come in" Piper pulls Paige back, then starts pushing her towards the corridor. "Go! Just go! I will sort this out." Walking towards the woman Piper croons, "Sh, its ok, everything is ok"  
  
Whatever it is Piper is doing appears to work and Paige, pacing impatiently in the corridor, can no longer hear them. "Way to go Paige. That was incredibly stealthy. There are no demons that will see you coming". She kicks the wall in disgust, and then hops in pain. Totally preoccupied, she nearly orbs out in fright when a hand touches her shoulder.  
  
"Paige, are you ok?"  
  
To Paige's horror she sees Ann. Paige hurriedly steps back trying to place as much distance as possible between them. "FINE, FINE ANN. I AM JUST SHOWING MY SISTER AROUND. SHE SHOULD BE HERE NOW"  
  
Ann looks amused "Is there something wrong with your ears, you appear to be shouting"  
  
"Now that you mention it I have a little inner ear problem. I WISH MY SISTER WHERE HERE, SHE IS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO MEETING MY BOSS"  
  
"Oh, I think we both know that you are being a little disingenuous there, Paige, although I must say I am very interested in meeting her"  
  
Paige turns around wildly looking for Piper, turning back as the sound of humming hits her ears. Seeing the demon swarm upon her she opens her mouth to shout for Piper, but chokes as the demons begin to flow down her throat. Then silence.  
  
The black mass is frozen. Completely freaked and choking, Paige grabs at her neck, gagging as she coughs up demon bits. She can feel Piper patting her back and she moves away furious with her for not being there sooner. Finally able to talk she flings the last of the demons in her mouth against the window and snarls at Piper "Where the hell where you? I was shouting for you"  
  
"I heard you. I came running" Piper puts her arms around Paige, scraping of Demons as she does. "Why didn't you orb out?"  
  
Paige stares at her. "I don't know. I just couldn't move. I couldn't think. I just knew I was going to die" Paige looks around and shudders. "Ok they have to go now!" and with a gesture of her hand she calls out "Scary, ugly, nasty, repulsive, so going to die, horrible black demony bits" and they swirl together in a concentrated block before Piper blows them to oblivion.  
  
Piper looks enquiringly at Paige "Home?"  
  
"Home" and they orb out.  
  
As they go, a single tiny black demon flutters back through the window from where Paige had flung it. Its wing is mangled and it flops helpless and gasping to the floor. 


	8. Part 8

Not again. Piper opened her eyes, looked at the clock, 4.30. She groaned. This was the third time that night Chris had woken. If she didn't see to him soon Wyatt would join in. Bleary eyed she staggered to his crib. "Hey big man, Mommy's here. Daddy apparently has better things to do, but Mommy is absolutely here" After two hours, Chris still showed no signs of flagging and Piper had tried every possible tactic. Exhausted, she admitted defeat and swallowed her pride "Leo" nothing happened. "Leo!" still nothing. Desperate now "Leo, your son needs you, Chris needs you" She is near to tears. "Damn it Leo it's important. We are important".  
  
After 10 minutes she finally accepts that he isn't going to come. "Please Chris, please let Mommy sleep" Feeling close to despair, Piper thinks of trying her sisters. Not Paige, no. She was far too crabby when woken, but Phoebe? Phoebe would help, plus Phoebe owed her. Piper had been annoyed when they returned from the vanquish to find an empty house and a note from Phoebe saying that something urgent had come up, and instruction for Piper to collect the boys from Sheila. Piper managed a smile, Oh yes Phoebe owed her in spades.  
  
Five minutes later Piper was shaking Paige awake.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Paige wake up"  
  
"No"  
  
"Its important"  
  
"Its not, nothing is important at.." she opens one eye and sits bolt upright "6.30!" "6.30! Piper are you insane? I don't care if it's the Source"  
  
"Phoebe's missing. She didn't come home last night"  
  
"Phoebe is a grown woman Piper. I often don't come home at night"  
  
"But she hasn't taken her purse, her car keys or her phone"  
  
Paige looks concerned "Can't Leo sense her?"  
  
"Leo's disappeared too, I haven't seen either of them since before the vanquish"  
  
"Piper calm down. Leo's an elder and Phoebe's a pretty damned powerful witch. Did I mention 6.30 in the morning? Nothing feels right at this time. Look, you go and get dressed and make us some coffee, I will see to Chris and we will figure this out. I promise"  
  
Feeling relieved that there is some sort of a plan at least Piper leaves while Chris, finally free from his stressed mother's arms, falls quickly to sleep. 


	9. Part 9

Later, feeling slightly more positive, the sister's head to the attic to begin scrying for Phoebe. Paige is a little in front, and calls out to Piper in annoyance and relief as she immediately sees Phoebe curled up asleep on the sofa. "See, I told you that you were over reacting" She goes to Phoebe and roughly shakes her, "Hey if I am not sleeping I don't see why anyone else should be" Phoebe groans slightly but remains asleep. Paige shakes her harder, Phoebe just mutters something under her breath and turns over. Paige starts to feel anxious and she looks round to see Piper stood holding an envelope.  
  
"Hey Piper, a little help here, Snoozey doesn't seem to want to wake up"  
  
Piper looks up and says distractedly "It's addressed to me, from Leo"  
  
"Well good for you but, .......Piper what does it say? What's wrong?  
  
Piper having opened and read the contents had sat down suddenly, obviously stunned. Piper looks at Paige blankly for a moment than wordlessly hands her the letter.  
  
Piper,  
  
Forgive me. I should have told you this straight away; my only excuse is that I couldn't bring myself to hurt you anymore, at least not without being sure.  
  
I told you that Chris went back to his future safely. It was a lie; or rather it was what I truly hoped. Chris died in my arms after trying to protect Wyatt from Gideon. You need to know that, to know how brave and special your son was. I didn't tell you because I hoped that in saving Wyatt we changed the time line and Chris's history. After he died he disappeared and this gave me a hope that I have clung on to, for both our sakes. I couldn't bear to carry on lying to you and maybe lying to myself and so I have gone into the future to find out one way or another. As I plan to tell you the outcome, no matter what, on my return, you can only be reading this if I have failed to come back. I intend to return to the same time that I left and so have given Phoebe instructions to pass on this letter after 24 hours. Piper, if I don't return, I think Chris must be dead. Please don't follow me; I need to believe that you will be safe and to know that you are working to save our sons in the current time. Remember, if Wyatt doesn't become evil, Chris will be saved too.  
  
Please don't blame Phoebe, you will need her now and she tried very hard to persuade me to tell you.  
  
I will only add, what I have longed to tell you every day since we parted. That from the first day I met you I have loved you, nothing and no one has ever meant more to me, or ever could. You have to know that I am yours.  
  
Always.  
  
Leo  
  
Paige looks up into Piper's livid eyes. "Did you know?"  
  
"What"  
  
"That my son was dead, that my husband was trekking off to the future or is there more, more that you are all hiding from me?"  
  
Paige looks away guiltily. "I knew about Chris, not about Leo" she then adds hastily before Piper can blow "OK I know that you're mad right now, but Leo's right. We couldn't tell you, at first you had just had that nightmare birth, and then you were so happy Piper, it was the first time I have seen you happy in over a year and what good would it have done to make you as miserable as Leo?"  
  
Piper goes over to Phoebe and shakes her much more roughly than Paige. "PHEOBE, WHERE IS LEO?"  
  
"Gedof"  
  
"PHEOBE, I AM NOT GOING AWAY, WHERE IS LEO"  
  
Paige grabs her arm "Leave her alone"  
  
"You don't understand I have to know how he went, I have to go after him, I need to see...all of them"  
  
"I know honey, it just that we don't need Phoebe, look around you. There is a new triquatra on the wall and potions on the table. Leo must have used the potion that we made for Chris. Its ok, there is plenty left we can go after him"  
  
"No! I am going alone"  
  
"Piper, I know that you are angry with me but there is no way I am letting you go without me"  
  
"I am not mad at you, well not much anyway. It's just that I need you here to watch out for my babies and to look after Phoebe"  
  
"But Piper.."  
  
Piper walks to Paige and calmly looks her in the eye. "Paige do you really think that there is anything you can say that will make me change my mind?" Paige looks away "Well then"  
  
Piper picks up a potion concentrates and then throws it at the Triquatra. There is a loud bang and after a few seconds a portal appears. Piper smile reassuringly at Paige, acknowledging her unspoken concern.  
  
"I will be back, I promise" then she turns and walks towards the portal without looking back.  
  
Paige slumps down next to Pheobe to wait "What so now you're Arnold Swartzernegger?" 


	10. Part 10

Piper's heart is racing as she walks through the portal into where? What if Chris isn't here, What if Wyatt is Evil, What if...she stops, what if Leo is hurt and can't get back, what if her family need her, bracing herself for the worst she steps forward and sees. The attic. She smiles at the anticlimax, it is quiet, exactly as she left it, no that's not true, there is a lot more junk and the Book of Shadows is....  
  
"Piper" Her thoughts are interrupted as she hears her name and spinning round she raises her hands ready to freeze...  
  
"Leo?" standing there, calmly looking at her, smiling.  
  
"I can't let you leave the attic Piper, its against the .."  
  
His words are cut off as she launches herself at him, hugging him, holding him, saying his name over again and then pulling his face to hers kissing him hungrily. He returns her kisses and as she pulls back, gasping for breath, he tenderly pulls her back into his arms saying, "Now that's what I call a hello"  
  
"Oh Leo, I was so worried? Why didn't you come back? Is it Chris? Does he need us? Has Wyatt hurt him? Is he dead? The questions poured out of her as a succession of nightmare images filled her head.  
  
"Shusshhh, its OK. It's all OK. Shusshh everything is going to be fine."  
  
"But in your letter, you said.."  
  
He laughs. "Ah that. I might have over reacted a bit" looking slightly embarrassed "I was under a lot of pressure you know. Come here and sit down, I think we need to talk"  
  
"But where is Chris I need to see him"  
  
"You see Piper, that's my problem. I'm not allowed to let you." "Don't worry" he quickly adds as he sees her temperature rising "Chris is fine, I promise you. He achieved what he wanted to and in this future he is happy, Wyatt is someone to be very proud of and.."  
  
"That's all very nice Leo, but I would like to see for myself. Its not as though you haven't kept things from me before"  
  
"Piper, think about it, rules are made for good reasons.." Off her face he smiles and adds "Well, most rules". "We can't just pop into the past or future for a visit to check that everything is working out as we want, it would lead to cosmic chaos"  
  
"Chris did. You did!"  
  
"Well Chris was .."  
  
"Wrong?"  
  
"NO!. I was going to say outside of my jurisdiction. And I didn't"  
  
"Yes you did. You are here. Now. In the future"  
  
"Yes I am, right were I should be. Piper, I am from the future, or rather the present, its you that's out of place, out of time"  
  
"But in your letter you said.."  
  
"Ah yes, that letter again. I didn't get here Piper, the Elders yanked me back to hear their verdict, and I think to stop me breaking yet another rule and then I didn't need to go, because you already had or have"  
  
"But Chris. I have to see him Leo. I need to see both of them"  
  
Leo sighs, "I knew just talking to you wouldn't work" He smiled "It never has". He pulls out his wallet and gives her a picture "There, happy now?"  
  
The picture shows some sort of party. There is Chris, exactly as she remembers him, his arms around a young girls waist, laughing at something the man next to him has just said. The second man looks familiar; he has Leo's smile.  
  
"Wyatt?"  
  
Leo nods  
  
"He has a good face, a nice smile"  
  
"He is a good man," Leo says gently "Although he is as stubborn as his mother"  
  
Something else in the picture catches her eye, an older couple dancing in the background, oblivious to their surroundings.  
  
"Leo, is that..is that us? But I die?"  
  
"No Piper you didn't"  
  
"We look happy"  
  
"We are, very"  
  
"I look fat"  
  
"No, you look beautiful, you always do" and he kisses her head  
  
Piper smiles at the photograph and then up at Leo. "Can I keep it?"  
  
"Would you pay any attention to me if I said no?"  
  
"Paige and Phoebe are they.."  
  
"No Piper, no more. I've bent enough rules, its time for you to go back"  
  
She puts her hands up to his face and pulls him into a deep and tender kiss"  
  
As she pulls out of it she smiles at him and asks, "So do we have grandchildren?"  
  
They both laugh, he strokes her cheek, "You never play fair"  
  
"Aw just a bit longer, I've missed just sitting with you talking" she smiles "kissing"  
  
"You know as that's something both of us don't want to do without in the next, or rather past, twenty years, I think that you should get back there and talk some sense into past me."  
  
"But you want to be an Elder"  
  
"No, I want to be with you, I always have. I just felt I had no right to put my desires before the greater good. Someone needs show me that my first duty is to my family and I know the perfect person, she is extremely persuasive and she doesn't fight fair"  
  
He pulls her up, pulls her in his arms and gently kisses her again "Goodbye Piper, I will see you very soon"  
  
"You promise"  
  
"I promise"  
  
He smiles as she leaves and stands for some time after she has gone looking at where the portal was, he is eventually startled from his revere as two arms appear from behind him gently wrapping around his waist.  
  
"I see you glamoured up for the younger model" An older, plumper Piper whispers in his ear  
  
Leo turns around laughing; as he does some wrinkles start to add to his face and grey hairs to his hair. "I didn't want to frighten you"  
  
"Yeah?, you didn't want to miss out on all of those passionate kisses more likely, I remember Mr" She puts her hand up to his changing face, smiling. "No stop, why does she get to have all the good stuff. At my age I could do with a young stud too"  
  
"Oh yeah" He pulls her into a kiss.  
  
"Leo.."  
  
"No. I wouldn't swap you, and what we have now, for all the world. Plus her passionate kisses aren't anywhere near as good as yours are yet." 


	11. Part 11

Paige slumps down next to Phoebe to wait "What so now you're Arnold Swartzernegger?"  
  
"We had better not be talking in the looks department"  
  
Paige looks back up astonished to see a radiant Piper emerging back from the Portal "Piper! But? But? Did you change your mind? "  
  
"Nope. I've been, I saw and.... Paige look out!" Paige turns to see a Tigris cloud making straight for her. "Oh no you don't, not this time" she orbs out, reappearing at the other side of the attic. "Piper freeze them!"  
  
Piper is frantically flicking her hands in the direction of the black cloud "Its not working" the demons change direction and head for Piper "Paige help!"  
  
"Crystals!"  
  
Crystals fly from all corners of the attic forming a circle around the swarm, and there is a loud bang and flash of electricity as the demons crash into the side of a cage.  
  
Piper glares at the circling mass "I thought we vanquished these already. Like I said before, I hate it when they come back"  
  
The swarm buzz around the confines of the cage angrily, occasionally one hits the side and explodes in a crackle of electricity "Paige pulls her face "Ew yuck, is it just me thinking of those fly killing machines at the butchers"  
  
The buzzing subsides and the demons gradually reform into the battered and bloody form of Mr Tigris.  
  
Paige scoffs "Is that it? A scary Tigris demon? He looks cuter as the creepy crawlies. What have you done to our sister?" The Tigris just glares.  
  
Piper raises an eyebrow "Ooh good, it looks as though we are going to have to force you to talk" both sisters move towards the crystals. Then Paige suddenly pulls back  
  
"Piper don't!"  
  
Piper stops "Don't what?"  
  
"Let him out?"  
  
Piper looks at her surprised "Why would I let him out? I was just going torture him a bit" She looks again at Paige who is beginning to look terrified "Paige what's the matter?"  
  
Paige backs away "You don't know what he can do, what they feel like when they.."  
  
Piper starts to get exasperated, she had had no sleep, it had been a long day and now Paige was beginning to start seriously getting on her nerves "Paige, I currently have one useless sister already, I don't need another, pull yourself together"  
  
The Tagris demon smiles.  
  
"Piper I am warning you, don't .."  
  
"Are you threatening me Paige?" The sisters start to circle each other, but are interrupted when a lonely Wyatt orbs into the attic looking for company. At the sight of her son, with her new knowledge of his future, Piper feels a sudden wave of euphoria and with it the realisation of the Tagris's influence. She looks around at the cowering Paige and the debris in the attic, then in one fluid movement she grabs the nearby EXCALIBER from its stone and hurls it through the cage, straight into the Tagris's heart. He screams then implodes.  
  
"Ha! I'd like to see you come back from that" Piper swoops Wyatt into the air "Hey gorgeous. My good, good, good boy. Did you come to save Mommy? " She hugs him tight "I have missed you so much"  
  
After a moment they are joined by Paige "Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but what are we going to do about Phoebe and Leo?" Piper looks at her and smiles "Hey, has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?" and taking her son she leaves the attic. 


	12. Part 12

Later that day Piper has just put Chris down and walks back into her room. There is a tentative knock at the door.  
  
Leo enters warily. He looks tired and broken. They gaze at each other.  
  
"You're back! Have you healed Phoebe?"  
  
Leo looks surprised at her calm welcome, "Yes, she wasn't hurt it was just a sleep that the Elders induced to.." He stops, Piper doesn't seem curious and this isn't what he wants to talk about. "I hear you got my letter"  
  
She crosses the room quickly, showing him the picture in from her hand, knowing what he is feeling and not wanting him to suffer any longer than he has too "Its Ok Leo, he's OK"  
  
Confused Leo takes the picture "What's this, were did you get it?"  
  
"From you"  
  
"Piper, I didn't give you this. I never got to the future."  
  
"I know. I did"  
  
He looks up at her, realisation dawning, hope and admiration filling his eyes.  
  
"Really, this is him, did you see him? See Wyatt?"  
  
"No. That stick in the mud, rule following, ex husband of mine wouldn't let me"  
  
As Leo's face starts to fall, she puts her hand up to his cheek and says "Hey, he promised me that they were both fine, happy. Good." She lets the words sink in "and you know what Leo, I trust him completely. I always have"  
  
He smiles at her and they share a moment before he looks away guiltily, the moment broken.  
  
"So how did it go with the Elders' council?"  
  
Confused, Leo asks, "Did Phoebe tell you?"  
  
"No you did. I have to tell you Leo, your future self is a lot more chatty"  
  
"They said killing an Elder was beyond the Pale, my behaviour and actions where totally inappropriate"  
  
"Wow! As bad as inappropriate?" he smiles, taken off guard.  
  
"Hey, inappropriate is pretty much as bad as it gets up there"  
  
"Really? They want to try my world. So have they kicked you off their cloud? Do we get you back?"  
  
There is a pause before he reluctantly admits  
  
"No. I quote 'my feat of restoring the cosmic balance and saving the two worlds, justifies my continued position as a righteous Elder, a Guardian of..' oh, what does it matter"  
  
He looks at her heartbroken "I am so sorry Piper, I..."  
  
He is interrupted as she grabs his face and kisses him. Surprised, he pulls back. "Piper, what are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry Leo, I couldn't let you finish that sentence"  
  
"But Piper" She kisses him again, this time a little longer.  
  
"Piper this is" She kisses him again, this time he responds and it is some time before they break off.  
  
He smiles at her and says "Piper, what are you doing?"  
  
"I am being very persuasive and fighting dirty, apparently it's the only thing that will work with someone as pig-headed as you"  
  
Leo looks confused, not sure how to begin the subject again, not sure that he wants too. Piper takes the picture from his hand and points to the pair of them dancing in the background. "Don't blame me, blame him – it's his advice"  
  
Leo scrutinised the picture, not daring to believe what he sees. "That's us"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Together"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"In the future"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"And future me said we should stay together now?"  
  
"Yep again"  
  
He stares at the picture some more until she snatches it out of his hands. "Hey! that's enough. I was only pointing that out as a last resort. I am not sure that showing you pictures of old, fat me is the best way to make you stay."  
  
Leo just pulls her into his arms saying, "you look beautiful, you always do".  
  
"Does that mean that you are going to stay, 'cos I had only just got started on my dirty fighting technique"  
  
"Well I was about to surrender completely, but now I am thinking that I probably need some more persuasion, a lot more persuasion. I will have you know that I am a very tough nut to crack"  
  
She smiles and pulls him towards the bed, "Well I had better get started right away then" 


	13. Not story just some notes and a very he...

Thank you, to all of the people who reviewed this. I have never written anything before and I was surprised and really encouraged by the nice things said, particularly as I am a fan of some of the people that wrote them. Now I know how good it feels, I promise to become a reformed reviewer myself.  
  
I am sorry it took so long to get to the mushy stuff (which was hopefully not too mushy). It's surprising really as the mushy stuff was what the story was all about. I wrote the future Leo / past Piper scene in the attic first and then everything else was written around that.  
  
I hope the demon stuff was ok. I am always much more interested in the personal stuff myself so I found the rest really hard to write, but I thought it might all be a bit too sacchariney without it.  
  
Finally sorry, if you felt a bit cheated because I didn't write about the Elder's council, or the Leo, Phoebe vs Elder fight in the attic, of have any interaction between future Chris and Wyatt and perhaps most of all for not telling you that the girl in the photograph was Piper and Leo's daughter Pru (I think that they should find out about at least one of their children in the normal way). I thought about including this stuff and it all just got a bit too complicated and took away from the story I was trying to write. 


End file.
